Gathering Storm Clouds
by MileyDreamer
Summary: Mitchie and Lilly. Mitchie has to tell Lilly about Shane and what has happened between them after breaking Lilly's heart. T for small language.


**Gathering Storm Clouds**

"**Baby, you and I  
And just two more lonely people  
Who gave up the fight  
Yeah, wrong or right  
Well you know my heart is aching  
You don't have to break it  
Please don't change your mind  
And there's two more lonely people tonight"**

"**Two More Lonely People" by Miley Cyrus from "I Can't Be Tamed"**

A crying Lilly puts her cell phone down onto the side table next to her bed and frantically grabs for her journal. She writes absolutely everything down in that journal, and it always makes her feel better. It's a calming thing to do, writing. There's nothing more peaceful. She opens the pink and green book full of blank and used pages to the place where her pen is and wipes her tears before they drop onto the page.

_I just got off the phone with Mitchie.. She broke up with me. I have no idea what I did. She was crying and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. :( Not that I wanted to say anything anyway, I was to in shock to speak so I'm kinda glad that she filled in that awkward silence that would've happened. _

_My iPod seriously needs to not play 'I Hope You Find It' Right now, so it must hate me. Cause lookie there, it's playing. GRRRR_

_Back to my dilemma, I'm single. I don't want to be single. I want to be with Mitchie. I love Mitchie, and I thought that she loved me too but I guess not..._

_What the heck? Can't my phone see that I'm busy here?_

_Ok. I'm back now. And that was Mitchie again... I didn't answer it. Why am I worried about her? I've got that feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong._

_I hope she's not locked in her room again with the lights out. Last time she did that she completely freaked out, I had to go in through the window and turn the light on for her to move at all. _

_Or maybe there's a spider in her bathroom... She ran clear to my house last time that happened. Too bad she won't run here and make me cuddle in bed with her all night again... _

_Damn phone, Mitchie just stop trying to call me alright?_

_Remind me to change her ringtone. … I don't think that 'Fallin For You' is the best song to listen to when she's calling me._

_Maybe.. Hmm.. nah I don't know what song to put as her ringtone cause I don't know what in the heck I did! I mean seriously, I didn't do anything. Unless she doesn't want to be treated like royalty. In that case I totally fucked it up. :/_

_I'm getting pissed. Pissed is not good. But I am pissed. What in the world did I do to deserve this, huh? We were so perfect. So.. in love. Maybe it was all a lie. I don't know. _

She tucks the little book under her arm and goes into the kitchen, when Lilly reaches up to get a glass she gets alerted that now the house phone was receiving a call by the loud echo ringing though the house. It caught her off guard and right when her fingers pulled a glass to her she jolted from the loud noise and the glass fell out of its place and shattered as it fell on the counter.

"Shit" she mumbles and scrambles to keep the glass in a neat pile then check the caller ID. "Mitchie, stop it." She glares at the phone upon reading the name of the caller that caused the recent kitchen dilemma.

After successfully getting water and three ice cubes into a glass, Lilly sits down at the kitchen table and reads past things that she's written in her journal. Just for the sake of reading them, she flips it open to a random page and starts reading.

"_Today was IN-CREDIBLE! I had THE BEST date of my LIFE today. Ok ok ok, I've only been on three other dates and those guys were weirdos. But this girl.. she's amazing. She's gorgeous and funny and has the kindest personality that I've ever known." _

Lilly stopped, she couldn't read any more through the tears that had welled in her eyes from the memory. "Our first date" she whispers to no one and closes her journal. She walks into the living room, taking her glass with her and leaving the book behind on the table. When she got over to the mantle on the fireplace she took all the picture frames down so she couldn't see them anymore. They were all of her and Mitchie; just being the crazy teenagers that they are, and a few pictures from dates. Lilly sat one picture back up on the mantle; her favorite, of them both blowing bubbles at each other in her backyard then walks over to the phone that is ringing . . . again.

She looks to see that it's her mom and lets the answering machine catch her and stands, listening, as her mom talks through the speaker.

"Hey Lilly Bear, I'm just calling to say that I won't be home till late tonight. I got put on the double shift at work on last notice, don't wait up for me sweetie. I love you."

"Perfect" she mumbles under her breath and heads back into the kitchen. She goes straight to the freezer and gets a Superman flavored Ben & Jerry's pint of ice cream. "Just fucking perfect." The last thing she wanted was to be in the house alone and left to her miseries. Lilly angrily gets a spoon out of the silverware drawer and plops down onto a chair, quickly getting the lid off of the tub of ice cream and going to work at eating the whole pint.

I half a pint later Lilly's stomach was telling her that she needed to stop. It was twisting and growling and churning, not feeling well at all at the moment.

"fuck Fuck FUCK!" Lilly had finally had it. The fact that Mitchie had broken up with her for virtually no reason was getting to her and she almost broke the table when she slammed her fist against the unsteady wood of the table. There was a twinge of pain in her expression but tears streamed for her pain in her heart, not her hand.

While stomping up the stairs to go back to her room, she whipped around upon hearing the doorbell ring. She stood there not knowing what to do for a moment, normally she would just go and open the door to see who it was. Tonight, she didn't feel like putting up with anyone's crap. She had enough crap of her own to deal with. She kept walking to her room and thanked the person silently for not ringing the doorbell again.

A few minutes later Lilly turned her head from her book and pulled her iPod earphones out of her ears. She thought she heard something hit her window. She listend for a moment and there was only silence. Right as she went to put her earphones back into her ears and the music was spilling back to her eardrums, she heard it again.

"Damn tree branch tappin my damn window." she mumbles and gets off of her bed. As Lilly stumbles over one half asleep foot there's another tap on her window and she sees a small blur streak of grey bounce of her window. "What the heck? That's not a branch. . . ." She cautiously steps over to the window so she can attempt at looking outside to see what is going on, and jumps back from the sudden hit of another pebble on her window. The sound, her being closer and actually leaning against the window, is much louder and rings in her ears for a minute. Lilly cautiously steps back to the window and quickly looks down at the ground. When she sees a shadow she stares at it. She'd know that figure anywhere.

After hastily pushing the window up Lilly sticks her head out and strains herself from yelling so she won't wake the neighbors.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please, Lilly. Please let me come in and explain myself. I'm begging you."

"You broke up with me Mitchie."

"Please let me come in Lils. Please. I don't really want to break up with you."

The words hit her. 'don't want to break up with you' rang through her head. Lilly smiled a little to herself, "Come up."

Mitchie's climbed up the side of their house before, she's done it a million times to sneak in at night. This time was no different. Until she slipped when her fingers reached for the windowsil. Then Lilly paniked and reached out for her, gasping her arm.

"Hang on ok? I'll try and pull you up a little."

"Lilly, calm down. Just let me get my footing again ok? I'm fine." She smiles while looking down too her feet, getting it set back into a crack on the wall.

Lilly watched her carefully, loosening her grip. "I just don't want you to fall. That's all."

"I know you don't sweetie." Mitchie pulled herself up and sat on the windowsil, catching her breath for a moment.

"You alright? You're really out of breath." She hesitantly puts a hand on her love's back and smiles when she sees the wide smile spread across Mitchie's lips. Then she remembered why she was crying only moments ago. "Why are you here?"

Mitchie's smile fades and she sighs. "I have something to tell you Lil... And, I don't think you're going to like it."

"There's nothing worse than you've already done to me." Lilly walks over and sits on her bed again.

"I'm gonna say this once. And I'm gonna say it fast." She swings her legs over so she's facing Lilly, but stays on the windowsil. "I thought you'd break up with me when I told you this, so I stopped you from having to."

"What in the world are you talking about Mitchie? There's nothing that could make me want to break up with you!" She stands up quick and walks over to Mitchie, takes her hands in her own. "I want to always be with you."

Mitchie knows that Lilly was going to keep going, but she cuts her off. "I'm pregnant Lil."

At first, Lilly thought she heard wrong. She kept her hands on Mitchie's and didn't move a muscle. Then it hit her, pregnant. Pregnant means that she was cheated on. Mitchie cheated on her. "You're a cheater." It came out in a low whisper mumble, and the tears slowly followed after.

"No, I'm not. … Not technically." Mitchie looks down and there's a small shiver that sends goosebumps all over her body.

Lilly's already tear stained cheeks moved up and her bloodshot eyes looked right straight into Mitchie's. "What do you meean Mitch?"

"Lilly... I... He..." She starts shaking, still sitting on the windowsil and she moves her hands from underneath Lilly's to grip onto the edge.

Lilly stopped her, she had an incling on who she was talking about but wanted to be sure, "Who Mitch?"

"Sh-Shane..."

"I thought so..." Lilly looks down at her hands that are now sitting in Mitchie's empty lap and moves them, shoving them into her pockets.

"I didn't finish.. Shane.. He.. I didn't want to... and he.." Mitchie, no longer able to get words out through her violently streaming tears, slides off of the windowsil and leans into Lilly. Their height making everything perfect, her head fitting just right into the crook of Lilly's neck with minimal struggle.

Lilly's naturally caring state sets in and she wraps her arms around Mitchie, stroking her hair. "ssh. Calm down baby." She tried to soothe her so that she could finish what she started saying.

Mitchie, still with her head buried into Lilly's neck, mumbles against her skin and the words slur, "fane.. waped.. me.." she wept beween words, almost chocking.

Lilly froze still, her fingers tangled into Mitchie's hair. "He.. what?"

When Mitchie didn't respond with words, only more gasps to stop the crying that was closing her throat, Lilly gently tugged back on her hair to lift her face from her neck. "Breathe Mitch."

After a few deep breaths Mitchie lets her words out shakily. "Shane, he raped me Lil." She let those words sink in and went on, watching Lilly's expression carefully. "And when I told him I was pregnant today he told me to break up with you or he'd hurt me." Her voice goes soft again, tears threatening to spill back onto her cheeks. "As soon as he was satisfied and sure that I'd ended it with you he left."

Lilly wraps her arms tighter around Mitchie, not wanting to speak just yet.

"So I tried calling, but you didn't pick up... So I came over here and then you didn't answer the door."

"I didn't know that was you at the door, just saying."

"Be honest. You wouldn't have let me in if you did know."

"I had reason."

"You let me in your window."

"I had reason."

Mitchie giggles a little. "I wanna be your girlfriend ok? Please take me back, but … If Shane asks."

"If Shane asks then he better be watching his package." Lilly snaps, holding Mitchie even closer to her body.

Mitchie stiffens in her arms. "Lil, please don't. I don't want you to get hurt too."

"Did he hurt you?" Lilly immediately gets protective when the word is spoken. "I mean, other than..." she trails off and her hands drift down to hold Mitchie's stomach and she shivers a little in her hold.

"I.." Mitchie's voice had never been this soft in the entire time the two had known each other, Lilly could only hear her because they were so close together. "He didn't. But.. Lils, I don't know what I'm gonna do with this … this baby."

"Sssh, we'll figure it out sweetie." Lilly kisses the side of her love's head. "Maybe this is our way to have kids."

Mitchie said not a word, but she smiled slightly. Lilly had hit the spot, she knew that Mitchie wanted kids one day. But they were both girls, there was no way for them to possibly have children together. This might not have been the way that either one of them wanted an opportunity to come, but it had presented itself. This was going to be their chance to raise a child together, for Lilly to help Mitchie through a pregnancy and then both of them have a family together. There was no need for adoption, why kill a baby now and miss out on having the whole experience of a pregnancy?

"Lilly... what if.. what if it looks like Shane?" Mitchie trembled, she loved the idea of Lilly being by her side for a pregnancy and to raise a family, but there were risks. This wouldn't be Lilly's real child, and she didn't want her love to feel left out in any way.

"I won't care. This kids not gonna have anything to do with that bas- … that man." Lilly stopped herself before cursing when she saw the look that Mitchie always gives her when she swares. The smug face turned into a smile when she refrained from the bad word.

"I don't want Shane to ruin this anymore... but I'm afriad that he'll find me Lilly. He's said things that scare me..." her voice trails off and she buries her head into Lilly's shouler.

"Like what baby?" Lilly strokes her hair, knowing that Mitchie is open to talk now and won't break down again.

"He's telling me what I can and can't do. Who I can't see or talk to. Who would be you." Mitchie keeps her head buried and speaks with her even tone, not breaking down and Lilly knew she wouldn't. She sighs and continues. "Can we not talk about this any more? I just want to be with you right now."

Lilly smiles softly and shifts so that Mitchie can still lean on her but they can manage to walk over to her bed. They situate themselves and Mitchie crawls up to lay her head back on Lilly's shoulder with her arm over her stomach. Lilly's arm wrapped around her back and resting on her hip, the two are as close as physically possible while they still have clothes on.

Mitcihe was exhausted when she left for Lilly's house and fell asleep quickly, not caring if she got in trouble for not being with Shane in the morning anymore. Lilly, not being able to sleep because of her mind not slowing down from all that she learned today, watches Mitchie's chest rise and fall and the peacefulness of her expression all night until she finally falls asleep at dawn.

**A/N:** Awe :') Cutesey ending? Thinking about making this a twoshot. Or dropping 'What is this feeling and making this a new story possibly. I am working on a new chapter to 'New and UnKnown' however. I just like Demi more than Miley and with Hannah Montana ending after this season I have no want to write more Liley, there's no fuel anymore. Maybe they'll be my one-shot couple now.

This took me a month, I think … ask knee-knee x), to wirte. So, yes I am wiriting. But it's also takin gme longer to write as it is summer and I'm not actually on my laptop so much. Don't worry though, I am not dead. Follow DemilyCyrus and SillyLillyLove on Twitter for the proof of my living and breathing. Yeah, I've got two personal Twitter accounts. I'm a nerd. I admit that. XD

I changed the poll on my profile to Mitchie/Lilly couple name, they seem to be easier to wirte for most stories.

This is a long Author's Note isn't it? -crickets- Riiiiiight, you can't answer that. o.O well... Read (woops, you did that already x]) and Review! :D

~Gotta Love the Silly


End file.
